Young Justice the Power of Two
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: On a simple recall mission, Superboy found someone from his past. Then the two forged something more powerful than the Justice League themselves.


Superboy, Miss Martian, Garfield and Lagoon Boy are going to meet up in in South America, at the northeast border of the jungle.

They were going to put trackers around the jungle so a group from the Justice League, until then they must stay put.

Superboy feels something, like he's been here before.

"This place was my home, but how?" he said to himself.

A spiked line was glowing on his left arm, from the tip of the palm of his hand to the tip of his elbow.

"Hey Angelfish, what's wring with him?" La'gaan asked.

"I don't know, Conner is there something wrong?" she asked.

He looked around he felt like something was calling him from the Justice League terms.

Then a something inside Superboy's body began to glow, so did his eyes growing red.

He was walking into the jungle and he going to find out what was calling him, but he was yanked back by Man of Steel.

"Conner, what are doing?!" Superman asked.

"Do you hear that, did you felt like something or someone was calling you, I now this sounds crazy but there's something calling to me I just know." Superboy explained.

"Conner if there is something or someone is calling, will it." Superman explained.

They went in the jungle, but that didn't stop Superboy.

The Team made a camp, and went to bed, but pack his stuff and left in the jungle. He walk as the scar glow more and more.

The scar led him to an old sight of an explosion.

"What could have happened?" he said to himself.

He looked around to see something glowing.

"Hello?"

A girl his age appeared with a similar blue scar on her right arm.

"I'm Superboy"

"I'm Supergirl."

They hold each other hands but of their same attracted them somehow.

"So this means?"Superboy asked.

"Your my?" Supergirl said

"We're twins."they both said.

"So your'e both created by DNA from Superman and nanites."

"Nanites."

"There something I found that you might want to see.

She show him to a door, leading to the only thing the the explosion, didn't not destroy.

"This lab has genetic security system, it will show itself to only the ones that work and created hear."Supergirl said

"Makes sense." Superboy said.

She held a globe.

"This a global clone tracker and these are communicators. I think are creators were trying to make a league of hero to replace the team called the Justice League, it's not getting any other signals besides ours."

"Yeah but who?"

"Beats me?".

"There someone I want you to meet. They went to camp.

"Sphere this is my twin sister Supergirl, Supergirl this is the New Genesis Sphere, she bonded with me."

"Well hello."

"Hey there must be more nanite clones in the lab, Sphere come."

They pack useful anything they could find: medicine, weapons, and supplies.

She did as told.

"Hey look, there a base for us all around the world, Star city, Gotham City, Metropolis everyplace with of without superheroes"

"Like the Team?"

"More like a Teen Justice League, for know we'll keep a secret." he said holding a communicator.

"Sphere. Zeta-tube this to the remains of the lab to these coordinates."

A month has pass and the Justice League has discovered nothing, meanwhile Superboy and Supergirl and already settle in there new base.

The clone they were Girl Wonder, Red Lantern (James Stewart), Sonic, Raven, Katara , Hawkgirl, Miss Manhunter.

"Well what do you think?" He said showing their new costumes."

"Awesome" and so is this place." Superboy said.

"Now the Team can't recognize me and still be known as Superboy."

The two meet up with the other clones in the meeting hall.

"Attendance, we maybe you clones but we do bring something to the table strength, stealth, intelligence whatever. This Sphere, she will tell which mission who and where are going, I will those choose those missions, far you'll stay here, Screamer the nanite clone of Black Canary will be charge of training. We must work together, there was a time when our father Superman thought he solve all Earth's problem alone, but he couldn't and soon the he and small group founded the Justice League. Will be soon, not today or tomorrow, but we can't always depend on our mentor, soon we need to take places and that's why we need to stand and we to stand now. Are you with?!" Superboy explained just like his father would.

"Yes" The all agreed.

One a day, broken bridge during the morning rush hour Superman was on his way only to see his son use some of kind telekinetic power to save the day with Girlwonder and Supergirl.

The girls flew off, then Superman went to talk to Superboy.

"Superboy, We need to-."

"Not now Superman, Yes this Superboy, Archer slow down, What's attacking Star City on my way. Sorry, Superman, duty calls." he flew off.

"Wait Superboy, when did that boy started fly, and who were those girls, why did one of them look like.."

"It's wasn't me." Wonder Woman said." Does my hair look like it's in a really long ponytail"

"Then who was she and who was the other who had my shield in blue."

At Star City a crowd was surrounding the group.

" This Cat Grant reporting live on the seen in Star City of the Teen Justice League with its new members, Archer Scream and Red Wind"

"We may be kids, children, teens whatever, but we can be real heroes. I for example can be like Superman, except I'm a psychic 16 year old and Superman is in maybe fifty's, plus he's my.. father. This my sister Supergirl, Miss Manhunter, daughter of Martian Manhuter, Girl Wonder daughter of Wonder Woman, Raven daugther of Batman , Sonic son of the Flash, Screamer and Acher Scream daughters of Black Canary and Green Arrow, Hawkgirl daughter of Hawkman and Hawkwoman, Blue Tornado daughter of Red Tornado and Red Lantern son Green Lantern."

Back at base, Batman called in the Team.

"It took a mysterious team of new heroes four hours dissemble and put into parts. We were going to interrogate, they had already left."

"We know the Justice League already." Superboy said.

"This is not our doing." Batman said to make it clear the Justice League wasn't behind this.

"Traces had led doing of Professor Ivo, but he was in Belle Reve the entire period."

"His daughter." Superboy said to himself.

"Superboy?" Black Canary asked" Is there something you want to say?"

"Four months ago the Intergang have been collecting weapons, traces of the weapons lead Amanda " Miss Ivo" Ivo, Professor Ivo's only child and daughter."

The Team divide into four groups that will protect the decoys, the League will protect the two real ones.

Superman was looking for Superboy.

"Superboy, I need to..." Superman said.

"I now be at the Watch Tower and won't be seeing and hearing you at all for very long time." Superboy said.

He started his bike up and left with his team.

"Welcome to the world of what you made him create, anger." Batman said.

Superman left with Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart.

"What's wrong with that boy, it's like him to just go and keep him unquestioned." Superman said.

"It's what you been doing to him." Wonder Woman replied.

A group of robotic-ape attacked the real trucks and got the parts.

Superman followed them to a train.

She found a tall woman with long red-orange hair, dark red lip stick, white polo shirt, red tie, pink sweater, mini white and black plaid skirt, white tights, and black Mary Janes.

"Since when did the Twin Supers have a dad?" she said.

"He doesn't."

"A shamed having one twin for a daughter, but the other, nothing at all, what a bad dad you are. Mine always took good care me, have you met my Aerodynamic Powerful Infiltrators?"

He defeated them.

"All that trouble finding a name for apes."

"Access Superboy." Something said.

An energy blast hit Superman.

"Since Amanda's wonderful apes don't float your kyrptonian bloat, Amazo Jr. would fit you better, as a slayer."

He attacked but shock.

"Come on my android has all the powers of both Superboy and Supergirl's tactile telekinetic what chance do you have?"

He tried to fight.

"Access Supergirl" he said and use Supergirl's ice powers.

He broke of the ice.

"Access Screamer" He use Screamer's which is somehow louder than her mother's.

"Access Sonic." Sonic's speed is more faster than his father.

He tried to get up.

"Access Superboy." He slam him outside.

Wonder Woman and Green Lantern charged in.

"Access Red Lantern" he blast Wonder Woman.

"Access Girl Wonder." he tangled up Green Lantern.

"Red Lantern, Girl Wonder? who's powers this android is mimicking?" He help Superman and Wonder Woman.

"Access Raven." He came from behind and attacked them.

"Access Archer Scream." He shoot what it look like webs at Batman and Green Arrow.

"Archer Scream?"Batman asked.

"Don't look at me."Green Arrow replied.

They tried to fight it, but they defeated.

"Amazo Jr. would be like his father and duplicate yours but what the use, you all are just old version of the originals."

"Tell Superboy about and it make him angrily."

He attacked Miss Ivo.

"Amazo Jr. protect your creator and master..."

Batman already tied her up.

"What took you guys so long?" Kid Flash asked.

"We had alittle set back, but were luckily to be alive, why don't you go to bed."

"You realized that the android was mimicking heroes with our power, is like our yourselves or children?"Black Canary said to Green Arrow

Black Canary wish Screamer and Archer were right to see what they look like.

"Don't worry. Well find them. Whoever they are or where they" Green Arrow said.


End file.
